User blog:District3/08 - Joan's Jury Speech
Hey guys, I've been insanely busy the past handful of days and haven't been able to get to dealing with the FTC until just about now. As a result I do know you two will have less time to complete my questions than that of other jurors, so I'll get to the point and stop messing about. Tobi, I feel like it was a pleasure playing with you and I did enjoy interacting with you, I was sad that my attempt to sway you over to my side didn't pan out when I realised something was off the tribal I went home, because I'd absolutely would've loved playing with you a bit longer. I think you and Isabel played the shit out of everyone and it was a pretty enjoyable thing to see from Ponderosa, so congratulations. We gotta catch up after this is all over. Rob, I haven't been able to read the speeches of my other jurors, one or two probably go a step too far, but there is a truth within all discontent. The first round of the merge I pinned you and Bryce as the biggest threats to be floaters to the end since I didn't really perceive too much gameplay from either of you other than physical at certain points. It was no surprise that round after round you seemed to be the top goat to take to FTC, maybe Patrick surpassed you but he didn't really last long and it was evident he was attached to Hesh's hip. You screwed over Hesh and Drew H much to my delight and entertainment whilst simultaneously still flatlining gameplay wise, and overall I do feel that Tobi would be a very deserving winner whilst you'd be pretty rough around the edges, could drag down the season to the abyss with Sakhalin and Pohpei. However, I do feel it's fair to go through the decorum of asking a questions, and like a cripple running against a track star, Rob, I'll allow you to have a bit of a head start. I will give you two a shared questions and together with that, Rob you will get an individual question. Sorry Tobi, I love writing long ass essays too but no individual question for you, just trying to entertain myself by making the stakes be higher. So here we go: Tobi and Rob: The F11 vote off was a disaster for your alliance, as in theory you had a 6-5 majority, maybe 7-4 with Hesh's influence over Patrick. I was shocked to learn that Hesh was actually REALLY working with your side, part of the reason why I didn't believe he was gonna "flip" on me the following round until it was too late because he really had all the tea necessary to have your side dodge Drew C's legacy advantage and played rather clumsily if his real intent was to keep Bryce around. I'd like you two to elaborate from your perspectives how you just allowed yourselves to be owned that tribal when we were flipping between names and it could've very well been either of you going out that round, and I seriously do mean that since Wendy was targetting you, Tobi, and I was pushing for either you, Rob, or Bryce on the same breath. Were you not aware about the possibility of Drew having an idol? Did you have insider information that it was not you? Did you just say fuck it and hoped you'd see the following tribal? (500 words limit) Rob: Your RoP irked me because it highlighted your lack of game awareness and made it seem like you had no clue as to why I'd gone against you come merge, which was a neat way to alienate me with the lead up to your guaranteed participation in the FTC. However, whilst it did irk me, it helped me formulate this question. Why do you think that I didn't want to work with you? Why did I target you on and off? I already gave away one answer, but I actually had more than one reason to target you. If you give me enough reasons, or a comprehensive dive into my thought process and to prove to me you are actually more game aware, you'll have my vote unless Tobi wipes the floor with you in the shared answer. (No word limit) Best of luck to both of you, and it's not really over until it's over! Category:Blog posts